The invention relates to a distortion correcting apparatus for the adaptive correction of a phase-modulated signal, more particularly the invention is directed to a device which will make such corrections following coherent demodulation.
It is known to provide adaptive correction to signals of the type here in question before demodulation. However, correction at this stage in situations where items of data are transmitted at varying rates is, at best, difficult since correcting devices which operate prior to demodulation are analog devices. The latter type of correcting device cannot be readily accommodated to varying data transmission speeds.
An object of the invention is to provide an adaptive correcting device for phase-modulated signals for correction of such signals following demodulation and for providing the capability to carry out such corrections with data signals transmitted at varying rates.
A further object of the invention is to provide an adaptive correcting device of the type described hereinabove which fulfills the above object and reduces angular errors occurring during correction ensuring rapid and accurate correction for distortions.